Fall Over Me
by jemi-junkie
Summary: Mitchie is called into the Principal's office because she's in trouble. Why? And what's her excuse?
1. Mitchie

**_I'm feeling mighty productive this weekend! :P This is similar to the last one and it's not that good because I wrote it in one sitting. Oh well...But this is my first "teen" Smitchie story. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock or its characters._**

**_Again, this is for P.K. & CheeChee (because we're all 'caught in a bad romance' :P) but mainly it's for CheeChee because she gave me the idea (Some guys deserve to be punched in the face sometimes)._**

* * *

**FALL OVER ME**

**1. Mitchie  
**

Mitchie sat at her desk at the back of the classroom, resting her head on her left hand, looking at the pictures in her chemistry textbook. She loved it. She loved science. She loved how it had a clear cut explanation for everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Michelle Torres?" her teacher called her for the second time.

Mitchie woke up from her daze and immediately sat up straight. "Huh?"

"Principal Brown wants to see you."

All her classmates heads turn towards her.

"_Uh-oh."_ she thought to herself. "_What did I do?"_

Scratch that thought. Mitchie knew why she was being called into the principal's office. She looked at the empty seat to her right. She winced as the absence of one very important person reminded her again of why Principal Brown wanted to see her.

She stood up and slowly walked towards the front, her classmates' gazes following her every step. Was she scared? She didn't know. Nervous? Probably. Yes, of course she was! Mitchie was not the type of student who frequented the principal's office. In fact, this was her first time. And she knew why. And she knew it was bad.

* * *

"Miss Torres, have a seat." Principal Brown said in a neutral voice.

"Thank you." Mitchie said, trying to sound confident.

"Miss Torres, do you know why you're here?"

Mitchie did not speak immediately. Should she say yes or act stupid?

"I think so." she finally replied, rubbing her palms on her denim jeans.

"I think you do." Principal Brown said, opening a folder. "Now you know we treat everyone here fair and square so I'm giving you a chance to explain your side, okay?"

Mitchie nodded her head.

"So did you really do it?"

Mitchie didn't move or say anything. But it was all too obvious.

"So why did you do it, Mitchie?"

A thousand reasons run through her head.

"He was your best friend."

"_I know that!"_ Mitchie thought to herself.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, Principal Brown." Mitchie said, looking up at him. "I did it." she added, staring him in the eye. "But I can totally explain why I did what I did. See, I know he's my best friend ever since time began but clearly, he doesn't know me very well. He doesn't know me as well as _I_ know him. He's my best friend but I know he's a jerk. He thinks he's so much better than the rest of the other guys…the rest of _us_...just because he's some pop star. The truth is I don't really care. In fact, I think life would be less miserable if he wasn't around." She stopped and looked at Principal Brown, gauging his expression.

"Go on."

"Second, he treats people like they're not people. I know we've studied about the constitution and I always tell him to behave but he just wouldn't listen! Sometimes I think he grew up in a jungle or something. Someone just had to do something. Someone had to give him a taste of his own medicine. And that someone just happened to be me. His best friend. Third, he's really stupid. No. I'm not really sure. I don't know if he is plain stupid or just too cool for school. Or at least he _thinks_ he is. I tried to tutor him like you and the guidance counselor suggested but it just wouldn't work. He can't hold up a pencil to save his life. He can't even name a place unless he had been there on tour or something. He's a hopeless case, Principal Brown." Mitchie said, shaking her head. "And fourth, he's a huge flirt! I'm sure he has flirted with every female in this school. Except me, of course! I mean, I'm his best friend. That would be _so _wrong."

Principal Brown just eyed her.

"He even flirts with the lunch lady! That's how big of a flirt he is. And I'm sure if a girl falls for his antics. Like _really_ fall head over heels in love with him, he would totally break her heart into a gazillion little pieces. Sometimes I think, maybe he doesn't have one. A heart…Fifth, I'm only human. And I can only take so much inhumanity going on in this place. I don't know how I've put up with him for so long. But yesterday, I've had enough! We have problems of our own and he doesn't have to add up to those! Sixth, I'm a girl. I menstruate. It's not my fault. I know PMS doesn't sound like a feasible reason as to why I did what I did but it is. Ask any other girl."

Principal Brown was taken aback. "All right…would you like to say anything else?"

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Yes…One last reason. Because I'm a girl I have feelings. I'm not saying boys don't. But they're less sensitive. Take him for instance. Perfect example of insensitivity. Principal Brown…I did it because…I love him. And no, not as a friend. And he doesn't know that - I _love_ him. I probably have since the first time I saw him. The things I've said before are probably all lies because to me, he's nothing but perfect. I don't really care if he's a superstar or not. But I know, for me, he's always going to be better than the rest of the boys in this school. Or in the entire universe for that matter. He's been treating me like I was invisible for as long as I can remember but for some reason, I just adore him more and more each day. I don't understand why. I thought one can have control over her feelings but obviously, that's not the case for me. And I secretly think it's cute when he acts all stupid and foolish. When I'm around him, I laugh inside. And when I get home, it's all I ever think about – what stupid but cute thing he did today…and of course, him. His hair which he doesn't seem to really spend much time on but still manages to look amazing. His smile. Just a hint of those pearly whites would totally make my day. And his eyes…I can totally understand why all the girls, even the lunch lady, can fall for him. I know I did. Maybe he really _is _stupid? Because it's been so long and he still doesn't know. He still hasn't noticed. Why the hell would I stay up all night so I could watch him rehearse?! Or make him copy my notes…even my test answers?! Or do his homework?! Or…But he's really not stupid! He's got a lot of brilliant ideas inside that head of his…Maybe I'm just jealous. Because he never flirts with me. Because I'm _just _his _best friend_." Mitchie spat out the last two words.

"So I had to do it. Haven't you heard of the saying 'the more you hate, the more you love?' I guess that's the way I feel about him. I hate how I love him. Because I know he doesn't feel the same way. I know what rejection feels like but this feels worse. Because he doesn't even know yet and I already feel rejected. But I don't want to go out and tell him how I really feel. I'm not _that_ strong. _God!_ He's so near yet so far. It's so frustrating! He hasn't paid an ounce of attention to me in the way that I would like but he has already managed to break my heart. Not my just my heart. But _me…_Maybe I did it because…because maybe then he'd finally notice me. Maybe he'd finally see what's been going on for so long now…Or maybe I just wanted to get close to him. Not that I'm not. But I just _had_ to be close to him. Even if it's just physically. Even if it was just for a few seconds. Even if it was just our feet…You see, Principal Brown, I put my foot out there as he was walking past and I tripped him…Because that's the only way I knew I could make him fall over me..."

Principal Brown just looked at her in shock _"Teenagers…"_ he thought to himself.

"I can totally understand if you're going to punish me." Mitchie said, stifling a cry. She was really sorry for what she did.

"Yes, I do have a punishment for you." Principal Brown said standing up, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Mitchie looked up at him.

"Go to Shane…and tell him every single thing that you told me."

* * *

**_I may or may not post a second chapter..._**

**_Like? Don't like?_**

**_Have an awesome day! :D_**


	2. Shane

_**Due to insistent public demand...here's chapter 2! :P**_

_**This is for xxstrawberry16xx because we're sort of in the same rut, because I love her and partly because she dedicated a chapter of her story to me too. :P But mainly because I love her because she's an awesome awesome writer, awesome awesome friend and an awesome awesome person! love love love you! :D  
**_

* * *

**2. Shane**

Shane looked at both his legs. Both of them in casts. Both of them broken. He saw it coming. No, not the fact that she was going to trip him. Honestly, even after almost everyone present at the incident/accident said they saw her do it on purpose, he didn't believe it. Why would she even do that? It just didn't add up. But he did see her perfect little Keds-clad foot out there…

What bothered him was the fact that he had a thousand well wishes, a hundred drawings on his casts…and not to mention the outrageous amounts of flowers he got in just twenty four hours (What? Did they think he was a girl?) But none of them were from her. He pondered on the reasons why she still had not come to see him – Busy? Tired? Nah…She was never too busy or too tired for him. Then what was taking her so long to come see him?

"_Oh my God!"_ Shane thought as his eyes widened in realization. Was it possible that she could be feeling guilty? But why? He knew she would never do that to him! This was ridiculous! They were best friends! And she really had no reason to do that! Or did she?

Shane shook the thoughts out of his head. He was not going to doubt his best friend now. The girl who had always been there for him, always cared for him, always honest with him, always loved him. Loved him. Shane smiled at the thought then sighed. He loved her too.

Wait...

What?!

Oh yeah, of course he loved her! Duh! Best friends, remember?

"_Best friends_…" Shane sighed. He looked around his room. Funny how it looked so foreign to him. Maybe because he never really got to spend much time in here because either he was rehearsing for tours, on tour…or planning another tour. Or he was with her…God, he missed her! It's only been a day and he missed her like a baby misses its mommy. If only he could call her. But his mother forbade him to. But then again, no one was going to stop him from calling the girl he loved!

I mean, his best friend!

But again, she didn't answer. And it made Shane even more depressed. The silence in his own room was driving him nuts. He missed her voice. Her hearty laugh. And her scent. Her long, brown hair. Her eyes. Her smile…He missed her mere presence. And he didn't know why…

Oh yeah, it's because of the mere fact that she's his best friend and that they've spent almost every waking moment together. Life without her would need a lot of time getting used to…

But he didn't want to get used to this! No way was he going to allow it – her not being part of his life. Her not being a part of _him._ Shane couldn't remember a milestone when she wasn't there with him – first performance, first album, first concert…Even the little things – first dentist appointment (he cried like a girl), first sleep over (which she kept calling a "pajama party"), first heartbreak (his dog had died). And then there were also Christmases, birthdays, Halloween…Oh, he could go on and on and on…

When was he ever without her?

Oh, right. Now.

None of the well wishes, cards, flowers and other stuff he didn't even look at would fill the void he had in his heart right now. Nothing else will. Not even chicken soup. Not even a hug from his mother. Only _her_. She was all he needed…wanted.

He just wanted to be with her.

So bad.

He would give up anything just to be with her right now. Remember the Europe tour? And all the lights and the glitz and the screaming fans? And the rush he felt? He would give all that up…

Wait, why was he being so dramatic? Maybe it's from all the pain medication. Maybe it was all going to his head.

Or maybe he just really _really_ missed her because he really _really_ loved her.

There he goes again. Using "love" and "her" in the same sentence.

But there was no denying that. He loved her despite her always being mean to him and picking on him. Or the fact that she has called him every profane word known to man. Or the fact that she always hit him. Pinched him. Playfully, that is. But it still hurt. But he endured that and he was willing to endure more of that. Besides, she's a great person, a great girl, a great friend. A great _girlfriend_?

…

…

…

Yes, she would totally make a great girlfriend. Behind every great man is a great woman. Without her, he wouldn't be the Shane he was today. And she was a good cook, good "stylist," good teacher, good…_looking_?

…

…

…

Yep. She might have been the gap-toothed, freckle-faced, funny-haired little girl he made fun of back then but she grew out of it. She is…_ravishing_! Shane was totally checking her out in his mind's eye…

...

...

...

"_Ewwwww!"_ he thought to himself as he winced. Why the hell was he doing that?! She was his _best friend_! That was _so _wrong!

But it felt right.

Perfect, even.

Then he pictured them in the future – white lace, picket fence, holding hands, playing footsie, nose kisses, a little him and a little her…

"_Holy chocolate starfish!"_

If only Shane could stand, he would have!

So he did love her _that _way!

Maybe he did see her stick her perfect little Keds-clad foot out! But he let her trip him because he loved her! He thought "Maybe falling flat on my face would make her be _nicer_ to me?" He was going to act really hurt even if he wasn't then she would come look after him. Because he's an attention-seeking baby, that's why! But mainly because he loved her but didn't really know it yet. And he wanted to move their relationship to the next level. That is, if "lovers" is the next level after "best of friends."

"_Lovers…"_ Wow! That sounded weird!

But then again, so right.

Perfect. Just perfect.

So he took the risk (and mind you, not a calculated one) and tripped over her foot…and fell right down the stairs...flat on his face...knocked unconscious.

Because he's stupid, that's why! He didn't really think about the stairs there!

And stupid because how could he have _not_ known his own feelings?!

But what would she think? What would she _say_?

He was going to ponder about that next but then there was a knock on the door.

"Shane?"

"Mom?"

"Are you decent?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Mom, are you kidding me? You practically gave me a bath this morning!"

"I know that! But are you?!"

"Yes!" Shane sighed.

"Good because there's someone here to see you."

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

_I'm kidding! :)) There WILL be a chapter 3 and I believe that's the last one...But there is one. I promise. I just don't know when I'll get to write and post it because I'm on the afternoon shift at the hospital this week and that shift is just BAH! Your body clock just goes insane! That's why I'm staying up late tonight so I won't wake up really early tomorrow and then be too tired later in the afternoon to work. :))_  
**

_**Sigh...Blessed are the clueless guys...for they shall trip and fall. :))**_

_**Like? Don't Like?  
**_

_**Here comes the beep! You know what to do...*BEEP***_

_**Good night! :D  
**_


	3. Shane & Mitchie

_**It's the weekend. So here's chapter 3 as promised. :)**_

_**For Hannah & Tina. Just because. :D  
**_

* * *

"_Shane?"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Are you decent?"_

_Shane rolled his eyes. "Mom, are you kidding me? You practically gave me a bath this morning!"_

"_I know that! But are you?!"_

"_Yes!" Shane sighed._

"_Good because there's someone here to see you."_

_

* * *

_**3. Shane & Mitchie**

Shane watched the door slowly open and his mother popped her head in. She smiled at him, feeling oh-so-grateful her son was still alive. Broken, but breathing.

"Look who's here!" she chirped as she walked in with Mitchie following close behind.

Shane's face lit up. And he even felt his heart flutter a little. Again, if he could stand up he would. That's how happy he was to see Mitchie.

But Mitchie, on the other hand, looked so glum with her eyes on the floor and staying close behind Mrs. Gray.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Mrs. Gray eyed the two youngsters, Mitchie still staring at the floor and Shane just…just staring at Mitchie.

Mrs. Gray cleared her throat. Shane looked at her and shooed her away.

She pointed at Mitchie. "What about her?!" she mouthed.

"I'll be fine!" Shane mouthed back in frustration. He really wanted to stand up now and shove his mother out the room. "Go!"

"Scream if she does anything to you!" Mrs. Gray mouthed again before she closed the door behind her.

Then it was just Shane and Mitchie in his bedroom. And the humongous elephant in the room.

"Erm…"

Mitchie looked up, straight at him. Shane saw her eyes – they had that certain look she had when she knows something but just cannot say it. Did he mention they were red and swollen too? Well, they were.

Mitchie's eyes moved from his face down to his two broken legs propped up on pillows on the bed. "_Oh God! He looks awful! _

"Mitchie?" Shane said, warmly.

Why was he being nice to her after everything she's done? She could not put up with the guilt anymore and just started sobbing there like a toddler whose favourite toy had been taken away.

"Shane! I'm so so _so_ sorry! I don't know why tripping you sounded like a good idea!"

"_So she really _did_ trip me?!"_ Shane thought.

"I didn't think you were going to end up unconscious…and get both your legs broken! But I swear, I didn't mean to! And I'm really really _really _sorry!"

Mitchie apologizing to him? Wow…that was a first!

"It's just that…you're an ass! Maybe you don't know that, so I'm telling you now. You are!"

Shane's eyebrows furrowed. "_Shoot! She thinks I'm an ass! Now how and where am I going to start telling her that I like her? _Love _her?!"_

"And you're this obnoxious popstar who think he's too cool for…for…for _anything_!"

"_No, I'm not!_" Shane wanted to blurt out and defend himself…But Mitchie was looking kind of cute this way. So he let her go on.

"And you're a huge flirt!"

"_So?"_

"And I hate you!"

"_Why?!"_

"No, I don't! Maybe I do…a little…I hate you for being all those awful _awful_ things! I mean, puh-lease Shane! You're no better than anyone, okay?!"

"_Okay…"_

"But to me, you are. You're better than all the rest. In fact, you're _perfect_! Because I love you! And I always have!"

"_Wow!"_

"And you're stupid for not seeing that!"

"_I know, Mitchie!"_

"But as messed up as you are, I really do love you. I don't know why, but I do. I hate you for doing this to me! And I possibly hate myself too but that's really not the point…"

Mitchie took a deep breath. She was crying so hard now she could barely get a word out. Shane just wanted to hug her right then and there.

"I totally understand if you don't feel the same way." she started calmly, wiping her cheeks with her hands. "I mean, we've been best friends since Adam and Eve."

Hearing these things made feel Shane a little lightheaded. But good.

"I just came here to say that I'm really sorry. For being such a b*tch of a best friend and for tripping you. I know 'sorry' won't be enough. If you want me to, I'll roll down the stairs and…"

"You don't have to do that, Mitchie." Shane cut her off, looking and smiling at her goofily.

"_Man, he must be under a huge amount of painkillers!" _Mitchie thought. "Okay, good. Because I seriously don't want to do that." she said, relieved.

Shane smiled. "I know. No one really wants to fall down the stairs." he joked.

Mitchie winced, feeling guilty again.

"I mean, seriously. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Shane said. "And besides, it's sort of my fault too."

"Huh?"

"I did see you stick your foot out there…"

"What?!"

"I tripped over your foot…intentionally…sort of."

"Why the hell did you do that?! What on earth were you thinking?!" Mitchie yelled again after a moment of silence.

"_Wow, you switched back to the old Mitchie pretty fast!"_

"Shane?!" Mitchie said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor. She didn't just expose her vulnerable self to him and humiliate herself after feeling so guilty for thinking _all _this was her fault! Now she wanted to break both his arms as well!

"Because…" he sighed. "I love you, too."

Silence.

"_Did I hear that right or am I imagining things?!_"

"I said I love you, Mitchie." Shane repeated, trying to get her to say something. Anything.

Mitchie still didn't move or say a word.

"I guess I let you trip me because I used to subconsciously love you…but now I really do."

Mitchie still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Me not dying is just a minor consolation to everything that has happened. The realization that I honestly love you is of much importance to me here than anything else. If I didn't do that…and if _you_ didn't do that…we wouldn't be here right now. I realized in my twenty four hours of loneliness that I missed you. And not just miss you because you're my best friend. But _really_ miss you. Like I thought about what life would be like without you…and I don't like it. I'd rather die, Mitchie."

"Don't say that."

"I'm serious. And after hearing what you just said…I think the fall is _so_ worth it." Shane said, smiling at her.

"Wow…" Mitchie whispered. "So…you love me…"

"And _you_ love _me_…"

"Which means…"

"We love each other?"

Mitchie and Shane break out in fits of laughter. It was funny how they saw each other in a different light yet somehow things were still the same.

"Really?" Mitchie blushed.

Shane nodded and giggled.

Mitchie slowly walked closer to him. It felt _so _awkward but it was like her legs had minds of their own. And they were slowly taking her towards Shane.

Shane – her best friend.

Shane – who finally figured out how he felt about her.

Shane – the boy she loved.

Shane – the boy who loved her back.

It was all too unbelievable!

Shane held out his hand as she drew nearer and Mitchie held out hers.

Finally, their hands touched.

Mitchie carefully sat on the space next to Shane on his bed. She was afraid she might hurt him again. Not intentionally, of course.

"_Wow._" they both thought to themselves.

"Do you feel weird?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep. The good kind of weird though." Shane replied. "You?"

"Same thing." Mitchie could not get over how giddy she felt right now.

"Don't you think it's so cool?" Shane started. "We're best friends and more than friends at the same time."

"Who said we're more than friends?"

Shane looked at her, puzzled. "But I thought…I thought…we loved each other?"

"Yes. But…we're making it official?" Mitchie said, hoping he'd say yes.

"Duh."

"_Duh?_" Fair enough.

"So, what do you say?" Shane asked, hoping she would agree with him.

"I think…it wouldn't hurt to try."

Then they were staring at each other – seeing each other's faces as the best friend they had always known and loved…and something else. Something they couldn't quite point out. But it was something good. Maybe it was love. _True _love. They were young…and unquestionably naïve. But they hoped it was something that could last until the end of time. Or possibly beyond it.

Their faces inched closer.

And then they shared another first together.

Their first kiss.

* * *

**THE END...I'm not kidding this time. :(**

**

* * *

**

_"I can't begin to explain how lucky it is to find someone you can love that much and who, miracle of miracles, loves you that much back." - Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas_

_

* * *

_

_**Cheesy? I know! :))  
**_

_**I'm sorry! I'm listening to old love songs from the 50s and 60s right now. :P**_

_**Like? Don't Like?**_

_**Tell me, please! :D**_


End file.
